narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunate Nikakusa
}} Sunate Nikakusa (砂手に隠さ,Nikakusa Sunate lit. sand hidden in the hand ) is a genin, who was initially portrayed as an young bukijutsu practitioner from the hidden village of Sunagakure and was a prominent member of Team Sunayoshi. After being disqualified in the Chūnin Exams, he defected his village and joined Kirigakure, where he trained and made his position in the ranks of ANBU. Currently, he is a Missing-nin. Background Sunate was born to two Sunagakure nin's during the Fourth Shinobi World War, a shinobi father and a non-shinobi mother. Sunate's father died a martyr in the fourth world war, Sunate who was an infant was now forced to grow up with a single parent. However soon fate repeated himself and this time his mother was taken away from him, Sunate was found by Takahiro Sakurai, S-class shinobi,who belongs to Sunagakure and is a former Dragon Master, as a baby. The Shinobi opted to raise Sunate and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Shuriken jutsu and Wind Release. However one day Takahiro, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Sunate to fend for himself. Sunate promised himself to become a strong shinobi and someday he would find out about the whereabouts of his foster father. After being disqualified from the Chūnin Exams, he defected his village and joined Kirigakure, where he trained and made his position in the ranks of ANBU. He served Kirigakure and was chosen as one of the "Seven Swordsmen of the Mist". Appearance Sunate's trademarks are his ebony hair, and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother, and father respectively. Sunate is somewhat scrawny, yet being to somewhat muscular, and being rather thin. In spite of this, Sunate is considerably tall. Personality Sunate is a highly intelligent individual who is calm and collected individual who doesn't show much emotion. His form of speech is polite. He is also a serious fellow, always having his sights on his main mission. He doesn't flinch even in the presence of the Kage's. Sunate is a complete atheist and doesn't believe in the existence of theories regarding hell and heaven. Sunate has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. Sunate has a deep and undying friendship towards Raimei and considers him to be his brother. Abilities Sunate's abilities are primarily focused in the areas of Shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu, due to having natural affinity for the two styles, taught by his foster father Sunate is incredibly skilled when it comes to Shurikenjutsu and has essentially surprised many nin's with his tremendous prowess in this field respectively. Sunate's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Sunate is well versed in the arts of taijutsu and is able to defeat numerous foes while relying on his physical attributes alone. Bukijutsu Sunate is extremely skilled in weapons use, especially in kenjutsu and wielded a multiple swords at relative ease. He also could wield gigantic shuriken. Sunate is a keen practitioner and expert of Shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu, to somewhat in early child hood was trained in archery and hence Kyūjutsu, according to sources he is an expert at Shurikenjutsu, a master of Kenjutsu and a decent Kyūjutsu user. Shurikenjutsu Sunate can throw shuriken and kunai in a flash of speed that make them seem like a blur when in motion, he can throw them almost instantly without giving the enemy time to attack. He can perform the Manipulated Shuriken Technique and his sharingan makes him more proficient at it. He is also able to use Shurikens as diversions and perform a two fold attack. During the Chūnin Exams he is seen wielding a Fūma Shuriken. He could use metal wire to use the Manipulated Fūma Shuriken Technique. Sunate is a highly capable and powerful Shinobi. He has shown great , incorporating kunai and Shuriken into his techniques such as the Manipulating Attack Blades. Kenjutsu Sunate is a competent and extremely talented swordsman who wields his katana decently. He is widely renowned as one of the few people who has mastered kenjutsu — a style of swordsmanship which involves the user rapidly unsheathing his blade to slash the enemies, and then re-sheathing it after completing the attack. As a trained sword wielder, Sunate is masterful in his swordsmanship, able to launch fast and powerful attack with great precision with Kendo. With just the hilt of his sword, he was easily able to defeat a handful shinobis. With just his raw skill, his blade was easily able to render multiple jutsu's useless. His strikes even from a distance are dangerous, able to focus them into powerful shock waves to slash and blow back respectively his opponents. Sunate also seems to be incredibly fast without Iaidō, as witnessed when he got away from Raido's assault at ease and countered his Lightning Stream Blade without any real stress on his body. Sunate has proved excellent in the terms of swordsmanship, he is a skilled kendō practitioner, said to be about the level of the average samurai, who spend their lives practicing swordsmanship. Throughout his lifetime Sunate has constantly progressed in the field of Kenjutsu. Sunate has been a practiced kenjutsu user since his childhood, and as time passed started to carry various different swords throughout the years. He was shown as a skilled and versatile swordsman, most prominently seen during his fight with an unknown Shinobi, when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi. Sunate has also shown the ability to perform Silent Killing with his sword. Ninjutsu Sunate is well versed in the form of ninjutsu, apparently Sunate is a very competent sensor. Sunate can also unwrap the bandages of his arms and use them as tendrils for long range attacks. Nature Transformation Sunate is a master of Water Release techniuqes. As shown, he is capable of performing water based ninjutsu even without the presence of a pre-existing source of water. He is extremely proficient and versatile in casting his techniques. He is able to create clones of himself which are made of water. He is also able to produce a mighty dragon of water which can drown and injure his enemies. He can create a massive spiraling vortex of water, the vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. Sunate is also capable of adding spinning motion to the water, which would cause it to act like a drill of water. Sunate is able to create gigantic mass of water swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge, just by punching the ground and flowing his chakra through it. Like all Kirigakure elites, he can also use the Hiding in Mist Technique to obscure the movements of himself and his allies. He can also trap his opponents inside a water based prison. To somewhat, he is a decent Lightning Release user, this is best seen during his fight with Warujie where he freely flowed lightning nature chakra through his sword and used Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration in order to electrocute Warujie. He can cause four rock pillars to spring from the ground and shoot lightning at the enemy to pin them down. Chakra Prowess Sunate's primary weakness was his below average reserves of chakra and stamina. This caused him to greatly rely on Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu and avoid chakra taxing- jutsu's. He could barely manage to keep any form of ninjutsu for a long period of time, even if he would somehow manage to it would cause him to get tired quickly and ultimately caused him to collapse. To compensate for this, Sunate possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra. Though he prefers not to use it in battles and use other forms of Bukijutsu, according to sources he uses chakra as only a last resort. It was seen that his ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and then using it with great timing made his superior to his team-mates in that respect, and as such he had an innate ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. After, completing his training in Kirigakure, his chakra and life force became so strong that he could fight continuously for two days and two nights without taking rest or eating. His chakra levels also made him suitable to learn senjutsu and enter Sage Mode. Other Skills Sunate possess decent amount of strength and knowledge in the field of taijutsu. Sunate's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. He has also proven himself to be incredibly durable, he has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. He was also able to utilize Gust of Sand in spite of not being an taijutsu expert. Stats References